Love Me Not My Chest
by milady.otaku
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga was never the center of attention, but one simple word changed her life forever- Puberty.
1. Prologue

New story. Yay.

xxx

She had no idea where they came from.

She first noticed them at the beginning of summer break. It was bound to happen- she _was_ a girl after all- so she didn't pay it much mind. It was only after her three weeks out of town that her worries began to grow.

And they didn't stop growing. Along with her chest.

She thought it was natural for her to grow this size- but when she saw the progress her two best friends have made-

Maybe something was wrong with her.

Her insecurities only proved to increase as they spent their summer at the only place worth mentioning- the beach. While her friends sported their cute new bikini's, _she_ tried to cover her obvious assets with a very conservative one piece- unfortunately that did nothing to stop the lecherous stares on her and her friends.

When they agreed not to go to the beach anymore, they tended to frequent the arcade. Although she didn't flaunt tight shirts ad frilly skirts as her more confident friends did, the stares never seemed to stop as the three dominated the DDR machines.

She didn't realize that a simple game could be so painful.

She tried to stop the growing in anyway she could before the new term started- this year she would be a first year in high school at Konoha Academy-but everything she did turned out to be ineffective.

If milk made you grow, she would stop drinking milk.

She wrapped her chest tightly in bandages.

She asked her father for breast reductions.

She couldn't eat her cereal without milk.

The bandages only served to make her chest swell, making it even bigger than before.

Her father said no.

There was only one day left before school, and that was spent preparing for the treacherous life to come. As Hinata tried on her uniform for the first time, only one thought fluttered across her mind.

_I should have ordered a bigger shirt._

xxx

More to come soon. It was short. Very short. But it's just the prologue. Chapter one will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Love Me- Not My Chest Chapter One

I'm very glad that my short 300-something word prologue was taken in with welcoming arms. It really surprised me how many hits it got, but with a title like this it's kinda hard to pass up. To further establish, the school system is like in America when it comes to grades- as in four years of high school instead of three. Freshman year is when people usually go through puberty...right? It seems like so long ago...

xxx

"Holy crap, Hinata! Are those your boobs or did someone stuff water balloons down your shirt?"

"Naruto- shut up!"

"What? Just a few months ago she was all flat like you Sakura, but now-!"

A large crash echoed through the front entryway of the school, startling faculty and the upperclassmen but only earning a head shake from their fellow freshmen. The flustered Hyuuga only turned more red when the gazes which were previously set to find the source of the crash settled on her chest.

"I-Ino-chan..." The bookworm whispered, her arms subconsciously wrapping around her upper-body as she ducked her head down in embarrassment. "Why are so many people..."

"Oh, my dear Hina-tan! Don't shy away- you should be embracing all this attention; _male_ attention." Her blonde friend nudged her slightly, using her icy blue eyes to steal a few of the gazes set on Hinata.

"Face it, Hina-hime! You're a guy magnet! The perfect little pawn in our plan to pick up hot guys!" Sakura laughed, high-fiving Ino and patting Hinata's cheek. "Hehe, but don't worry. We won't forget the little people."

Hinata smiled, giggling along with her best friends. "You two are so weird." She mumbled softly, adjusting her glasses so that they'd lay on the bridge of her nose.

"_We're_ weird? _You're_ the one who almost fainted when we took you underwear shopping!" Ino stressed, snapping the back of Hinata's bra.

"What? She has a bra, too?" A recovered Naruto blurted out, only to once again be knocked out by a steaming Sakura.

"Don't worry, Hina-hime. It'll be just like middle school- remember when people first saw Anko-sensei? Yeah, they stared for a while, but pretty soon everything went back to normal. The stares will stop- so enjoy them while you can!" Sakura laughed reassuringly, disposing of the troublesome boy before he could recover. The shy girl nodded her head slightly, directing her gaze to the tiled floor.

xxx

"Hey, did you see the new freshmen?"

"Yeah! I swear, these girls are even better than last year!"

"So? Who's grade 'A'?"

"Definitely that blonde!"

"The one with those sexy blue eyes?"

"That's elaborate."

"Shut up! But hey, the one with the pink hair is pretty hot, too!"

"Yeah! Oh god, did you see her legs?"

"Hehe, you guys seem to forget- the best in class."

"Haha, who would that be?"

"The one with the-"

"Shh, here she comes!"

"..."

"Wow! Did you seem them?"

"They're _huge_!"

"Hehe. Can't wait to get closer to _her._"

She thought if she hid in the library all the stares would stop- instead, the shy Hyuuga only walked head-first into the site of even more lewd comments. A crimson blush adorned her features as she rushed past a group of upperclassmen, who in turn eyed her appreciatively.

_N-No more!_

Tears threatened to spill as she turned around quickly and darted past the way she came- unfortunately her plan failed as she crashed head first into a- jacket? Confusion etched her features as she poked at the cloth substance, at first softly but progressively pressing harder.

"Ahem." Startled, she looked up, catching the blank stare of a fellow bespectacled student.

"A-Ahhhh..."

"Hey! Bug boy! Hurry up, would ya?" A voice called out, but was promptly 'shushed' by the librarian. Hinata heard a light growl, then a quietly followed, "I'm dying in here."

"Ahem."

"A-Ahhhh."

"Bug boy?"

"Ahem."

"A-Ahhhh...!"

"BUG BOY!"

"SHHHHH!"

"OKAY!"

"I'M SORRY!" Pushing herself away and giving the fellow bespectacled student a deep bow, the embarrassed Hyuuga darted out of the library as fast as her legs could take her. _That...That was so embarrassing!_

xxx_  
_

Kiba Inuzuka loves girls with big boobs. So when a cute girl with an _amazing_ rack darted past him in the library, he couldn't help but drool a little. Unfortunately, before he could chase after the beauty, he was grabbed at the collar by an enraged librarian and thus was unable to embark on his quest.

To say that Kiba was an idiot would be an understatement; according to his best friend, Shino Aburame, the brunette had, "almost all of the traits a dog would have- including the mental capacity of a three year old." However, although the Inuzuka was quite capable in school, he was just too easily distracted to actually apply himself. This did not make for a very happy mother, thus instead of wasting her money to send him to a private school for the last four years of his education, she finally took him out of the system to let him roam free in a public school. The Aburame boy, who had been by his side since kindergarten (or perhaps it was the other way around), was also enabled to enter the public school system as long as he kept up with his grades.

So, when the bug lover decided to get some studying done in the library during lunch, he had no idea that his _pet dog_ would follow him, nor that they both would be kicked out of the library until further notice. Therefore, when the Inuzuka began ruunning his mouth to the Aburame, the glasses wearing student just did what he always did- ignored him.

This did not go well with Kiba.

"Hey! Bug boy! I'm talking to you!" Kiba was, in a word, irritated by his friends behavior. "Okay, yeah, so I'm sorry that I got you kicked out of the library- so what? It's not like you won't ever be able to go there again! You know, if you didn't drag me in there none of this would have happened in the first place!"

"I didn't drag you in there. You just followed me in like a stray." Kiba stopped in his tracks as his friend adjusted his glasses and kept walking.

"Wha- Hey! I'm not a stray!" Seeing that his friend was not giving him the attention he wanted, the dog lover began to whine. "Hey, Shinooo! Listen to me! I said I'm sorry! Hey! Heeeeeeeeeey!" He would have reached out to grab his friends shoulder- he would have held him there until the boy had accepted his apology (like he always did). But for some reason, as he quickly approached the bespectacled student, his foot came into contact with something...organic.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" A voice yelped from under the Inuzuka's shoe, and the dog lover immediately jumped back, removing his foot in the process. "Ahhh, everyone wants to beat me up today...!"

"Ah! Hey, sorry man!" The brunette was quick to apologize, extending his hand to the heap of flesh on the floor. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was goin'...You okay, buddy?"

"Eh, okay as I'll ever be." A slightly tanned hand grabbed Kiba's darker one, applying some pressure so that the figure could stand. "Ahh, you left a shoe print on my uniform."

"Ehehehe, yeah, my bad." Kiba laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I'll be more careful. Ya sure you're alright?"

"Haha, yeah, I'm cool!" Kiba was given a peace sign, and for the first time the Inuzuka was able to examine his victim. He had spiked blond hair and light blue eyes. He was only a little taller than himself, and he seemed to be in shape- maybe he played sports or something? His most distinguished feature, however, were the six whisker-like scars which stretched across his cheeks. "Er...hey, something on my face or something?" Kiba quickly snapped back to attention, giving off another laugh- this time because he was caught off guard.

"Oh, yeah! I mean, no! Haha, sorry, man. Just lookin'." He let out a smile, pointing at his own face to indicate that he was looking at the scars.

"Oh, what? These? Naw, I got these from an accident when I was a kid. It's cool to look- my friends tease me about it all the time! 'Hey, you sly fox!' or 'I thought foxes were supposed to be cunning.' You know, stuff like that."

"I get what you're saying, man! This idiot here keeps calling me a do- Hey! Where'd he go?"

"I'm right here." The bug lover came up from behind the blond, acting uninterested in his surroundings. "You know, lunch will be over soon. We might as well head to class, right?"

"Oh hey, yeah, I guess so." Adjusting his messenger bag, Kiba gave the stranger a smile. "Hey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka by the way. This kid is Shino Aburame."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Hey, I'll catch you later, yeah?" The blond waved goodbye and ran off, leaving Kiba and Shino to themselves.

"Hey, he was nice." Kiba smiled as he walked with his best friend to the gym.

"Birds of a feather."

"Eh? What do you mean by that? Hey, Shino? Shinooooooo!"

xxx

"Hina-tan! You look_ so_ cute in a gym uniform!"

"I know! So adorable!"

"Guys...please stop..."

As Ino and Sakura fawned over their hime, Hinata couldn't help but let out a blush. She had a feeling that something would go wrong with her uniform- instead of getting the one that was a few sizes bigger like she ordered, she got one that fit her perfectly- curves and all. The shirt that was supposed to be baggy now clung to her chest, slightly showing off her black sports bra. Had she definitely known this would happen, she would have brought along an undershirt from home, but today just wasn't her lucky day.

"Ino-chan...there are boys in our class now, right?" The Hyuuga murmured softly, hugging herself softly as she blushed and looked away. Although she was surrounded by girls, she was still uncomfortable with the concept of dressing rooms.

"Why, yes, my darling Hina-tan, there _are_ boys in our class. Darling men whose hearts we will captivate with our enticing bodies!"

"Yes, come, Hina-hime! As Lee would say, let us embrace our youth!" Sakura giggled, grabbing hold of Hinata and Ino's hands and pulling them towards the main part of the gym.

"W-Wait, Sakura-chan! I- my- hey!" Despite her poor attempts to protest, the shy Hyuuga ended up stumbling through the doors into a den of beasts. Tilting her head as to avoid the gazes from her fellow classmates, she adjusted her glasses and took a seat next to her friends.

"Hey! Sakura-chaaan! We're in the same classs!"

"Huh? Oh, hey! It's Naruto! What's up?" Sakura smiled, looking up to the blond from her seat on the floor. Hinata blushed as she heard Naruto's name and proceeded to hide behind Ino. All she needed was more of his commentary on her chest...

"Hey, guys? I got a couple of people I want you to meet. We met a bit earlier, and since we have the same gym period I figured it was destiny for us to be friends!"

"Geez, Naruto. You're starting to sound like Neji." Ino joked, scrunching up her nose and narrowing her eyes. "You _sure_ your brain didn't get switched out that one time we were at Hina-tan's?"

"Oh, shut up, Ino!" Naruto laughed back, stepping aside. "Anyway, I want you guys to meet Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Let's make friends!" Hinata slowly peeked out behind Ino ready to greet the two, but when she saw the quiet one with glasses, her face flushed.

"Ah!" She squeaked, quickly placing her hands over her mouth.

"Huh? Hey, Hina-hime? You okay?"

"I'm so sorry!" The Hyuuga cried out, bowing once more. "I really- _really_- didn't mean to bump into you earlier!"

"Hey! You're that girl with the-!" Hinata lifted her head up slightly, curiously gazing at the brunette standing beside the quiet one.

"I-I'm sorry...?"

"You know! The one that ran past me in the library! The one with the huge boobs!"

xxx

Hnn...I was typing this with the TV on. My roommate came in midway and turned it on. I was not happy :/ Chapter Two eventually. Review?


End file.
